


come on, let's sleep in my bed

by almondmilkk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unrequited Love, sorry rosemary for i hath failed u, woo its lesbian craving set to hayley kiyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: She watched her sleep. In her face, there was a placid expression and on her lips a smile. She'd fallen asleep like that, after a cheerful pillow fight (Rose went as far as those clichés only for contact) with just maybe a bit more of Rose over her than what was strictly necessary.She was wearing green pajamas consisting of a (practically lingerie) tank top and shorts. It was a silk so translucid that Rose could practically see her nipples, brown and lovely andRose had already been through the phase in which she told herself that she wanted to get them between her teeth. Now she only sighed, having those words so internalized that she didn't need to think them to know that yes, she wanted that deep in her core.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao just know that english isnt my mother tongue so if u pinpoint anything that reads too weird just hmu and ill fix it!!

_Always there to brush your hair_

_Help you pick out what to wear_

_I just feel alone, feel alone_

_You will never understand_

_Even when you hold my hand_

_I just feel alone, feel alone_

* * *

 

Rose was infatuated.

Just seeing her laying on her bed was an odyssey of feelings through her body, too soon in the morning - what was it, six a.m.? Feeling her belly twist, her pancreas secrete adrenaline, her mind get dazed and all, all of her get full of that sensation she couldn't quite name as anything but love. Love and lust, provoked by the first. She had always been a quite sexual girl, in all truth, attracted so heavily by girls and covering her attraction for it not to be seen. Now, this attraction was altered. 

And it was those emotions she had for Jade that did it.

 _Look at her, so sublime_.

She didn't feel anything for anyone who wasn't her, and only her. This was a state in which she'd never expected to get in, really. For all of her perennial want for girls in general to be reduced like that; focusing and increasing -almost feverishly so- in Jade.

Love was, really, a force to be reckoned with. Devastating in its entirety; leaving her in a puddle of sorrow and loneliness on the edge of tears which she always ended up swallowing, trying to avoid them no matter what. Because they were a sign of weakness.

And Rose was weak, in that state, that much was true. But she wouldn't let that show so easily; building as she usually did those façades of subtle sarcasm and of  _I'm superior to you._  At least, in front of the vast majority.

And if they weren't completely knocked down in front of Jade, they were partially.

She watched her sleep. In her face, there was a placid expression, and on her lips a smile. She'd fallen asleep like that, after a cheerful pillow fight (Rose went as far as those clichés only for contact) with just maybe a bit more of Rose over her than what was strictly necessary. She was wearing green pajamas consisting of a (practically lingerie) tank top and shorts. It was a silk so translucid that Rose could practically see her nipples, brown and lovely and  _Rose had already been through the phase in which she told herself that she wanted to get them between her teeth._ Now she only sighed, having those words so internalized that she didn't need to think them to know that yes, she wanted that deep in her core. 

As if she didn't know it by heart, Rose's eyes went over her figure. Her curves weren't really prominent, slightly growing on her waist and diminishing on her waist. She was too thin for it to be healthy, Rose thought, so every time she had lunch with her she invited her -she forced her in the most gentle way- to eat more and better. She wanted to see her well, actually well, in physic and mental health issues. She herself was kind of plump, but who cared if Jade was alright, honestly.

Jade wasn't wearing any panties. And it wasn't as if Rose hadn't seen her without clothes before, but it'd always been in less intimate contexts. Now she could distinguish her pubic hair through the fabric.

She wanted to slip one of her hand's fingers under her pants' elastic band and feel her thicket. She wanted, with her other hand, to feel about her belly under her tank top and, when she reached her breasts, to pinch lightly one of her nipples. She wanted to twist it between her fingers, to pass her thumb over it and, without further ado, to let her mouth get in the game and get it between her lips. To suckle, hitting it softly with her tongue. To open her mouth and start lapping it with her tongue, while her other hand caressed without enough force to cause real pleasure her clit. She wanted to hear Jade moan, beg for something more delightful and less tentative.

She had it all so planned out...

Before she could realize, she was grinding her groin against a pillow she had between her legs.

Rose was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said before, excuse my english :')

Rose was sure the liquid surrounding her in the bathtub could be called pink milk. Its scent flooded her nasal passages, filling them with a particularly subtle but pervasive rose fragrance. She slightly moved her body, stirring the milk. Its contact against her skin was akin to that of water, but in a lukewarm temperature and a moderately thicker sensation. Welcoming, even. She allowed herself the pleasure of resting her head on the edge of the bathtub, closing her eyes for a minute and exhaling with her mouth ajar. 

Against her legs grazed two others, under the milk.

In a way, Rose was aware of Jade's presence there since the very beginning. She'd just tried not to accept the fact, for some blurry reason even she couldn't analyze properly. Was it incredulity? Denial unfounded on the fear the situation brought? Who knew.

She knew she'd been there before, but that didn't stop her heart from beating way more quickly when she felt the contact and her chest from compressing. She didn't dare look yet, keeping her head propped up by the bathtub closing her eyes and letting a sigh go.

"If I may say so, Rose, your neck from this angle is beautiful," Jade said in a calm and happy voice.

Now was the time to raise her head, very aware of Jade's legs against hers. When she sat up straight, she let her lilac eyes wander over Jade, or what was seen of her. Desired, inaccessible skin.

The milk reached up to a decimeter over their nipples. This, though, didn’t deprive Rose of being able to see most of her chest -the one emerging from the milk-, with well-defined collarbones, oh so many times object of devotion in Rose’s dreams. Jade had her hair tied up in a messy bun, probably due to fear of her hair touching the milk. This way, her long neck was visible from all angles. 

Rose still remembered the day when she saw Jade with a ponytail for the first time, going for a walk with his brother John. Rose was sitting on a bench with Dave, having finished their classes for today, each to their own. She recalled the dumb, happy expression her brother sported as he texted someone on his phone. Minutes before noticing Jade passing by, Rose had asked Dave:

_“Who are you texting with such entranced eyes?” Her voice was that of usual, casual sarcasm. “Not Terezi, right?”_

_“Not at all; you know my thing with her ended months ago,” he pointed out. “Even though the person I’m talking to might have... Something to do with Terezi.”_

_“Oh? Please elaborate.”_

_Rose was deep into her brother’s flirtations, admittedly because of lack of them in her life. Impregnated with love for a potentially straight girl as she was, she couldn’t go on dates without it feeling like hell. Dave didn’t care much about Rose getting involved in his love life, was it for compassion or eagerness to share some of his life with her. Between the two of them there was an unbreakable bond, and strengthening it in any way was deemed by the boy a good way to spend the days with his sister._

_“Well... Oh, Rose, you aren’t gonna believe it,” he said with a hand on his cheek, leaning his ankle on his knee. Rose snorted lightly, looking him in the eye almost petulantly (but caringly, as always with him) through his shades._

_“It’s Karkat, right?”_

_Dave was left stupefied._

_“Shit, I can see those psychic powers of yours are still out there prevailing and effective,” he let go with an incredulous smile._

_“I saw it coming. You just didn’t realize, but you shot him such looks...”_

_“That so? Shit,” he reflected for a few seconds. “Wait, wait a sec. You can’t see my fucking eyes through my shades, how the fuck are you meant to recognize my looks?!”_

_“A look is a lot more than just eyes, Dave. All of your expression, both facial and bodily, changes when you stare at someone, no matter how you’re looking at them. You’d been scrutinizing Karkat with longing for quite the time, Dave. Even before you and Terezi split up._

_“No shit, seriously? Am I really that transparent?”_

_“Well, not to normal people’s eyes. I just happen to have superpowers,” she boasted jokingly._

_“Well I’m about to believe it, girl, seriously.”_

_“Oh, Dave, it’s just this innate ability of mine called psychoanalysis which, although maybe not under standard criteria, may be considered a sup-“_

_“...Rose?”_

_She couldn't muster the ability to answer._

_In all honesty, few things in her life had impacted her more than that sight. That means you haven’t lived much, she mentally remarked. And even though that last assertion was almost objective, she doubted it would have been any different even if she’d lived more._

_It was a long, fine mahogany column, a full-fledged neck, with the hair tied away from it in a ponytail. It was simply perfect, and Rose was overrun by a sensation of perplexity. She was left dumbstruck. The neck’s owner walked graciously talking with John, and her happy attitude made something inside Rose contort in warmth, and her neck made her feel desperate to leave marks on it by kisses, hickeys and bites, and all of her body screamed at her to make love to her until leaving her exhaust and content, and Rose was very, very lost._

_"Rose please don't tell me you're in catatonia because of Jade's fucking neck," Dave begged in a voice filled with frustrated despair._

_Rose's ears heard but did not listen._

_"Rose, you're out of your tree."_

Oh shit she's looking at me she's looking at me she's looking at m-

_"Hi, Rose!" her dearest greeted her. "And Dave, hehe."_

_It took her some seconds to react, almost choking on her own sudden inhalation._

_"Hi," she answered putting more emotion on display than she wanted to show. Jade smiled at her confused, coming towards her. John, oblivious to the situation, came with Jade to start a conversation with Dave, greeting them both._

_"You okay, Rose?" Jade asked with the same smile. The same smile that made Rose crumble. The same smile that made Rose resurrect from her shreds._

_"_ _Marvellously," she answered with unfocused eyes. "Marvellously."_

"Believe me, if my neck is beautiful, yours is more," Rose replied, not a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh, is that so? I've always thought its muscles are too noticeable, but thanks," same roguish smile as ever. Same hormonal reactions from Rose as ever.

The situation could not be real in any way. Rose was clear about the fact that this was either oniric or it wasn't anything: Jade wouldn't have entered with her in such a perfectly convenient rose milk bathtub naked this easily. Sure, after the necessary requests from Rose, she would have ended up caving, but she didn't remember ever asking her, and less having prepared this situation. So all of this was a dream with her.

One more dream.

Jade stirred the milk with her legs, brushing against Rose's skin. The contact was like a sweet, soft spark, a sensation which stayed there. She smiled at her, and Rose didn't know what to do. It may have been a dream, but it felt  _very_ real.

She closed her eyes, placing her head on the bathtub's edge again. Trying to let her feelings flow without it being noticed.

"Rose," Jade said more seriously than she generally talked.

The milk stirred again. This time, creating more sound than it did when it was their legs that moved. A lot more. She could hear splashes, and around her, the milk moved.

Jade was kneeling in front of her.

Jade caressed her face with wet hands, a warm, pleasant touch. Rose slightly moved her head, basking in the heat of the other girl, in her long, thin fingers and in her affective palms.

She knew in front of her her beloved stood naked. She didn't dare open her eyes: what if Jade didn't want her to see her? In that case, probably she wouldn't have placed herself like that, but who knew... Who knew. Rose knitted her eyelids, in pain.

"Rose," Jade repeated emphasizing it with a caress. A shiver went through all of her body. "Open your eyes, lovely. Do it for me."

Disobeying was routine for Rose. But never with Jade.

She took courage and inspired. Raised her head and, without qualms, opened her eyes

Jade's view wasn't something she could have, really, prepared herself for. So it impacted her all the same when she saw her. She was  _gorgeous._ The breath Rose had taken in suddenly escaped her, leaving her lacking oxygen. Breathing wasn't a priority now, anyway. Tears gathered in her lacrimals, and she couldn't tell whether they fell from her eyes or not. But who cared. 

Jade's neck was just as sublime as before. Her collarbones, superb. She lightly lowered her eyes, tentatively, and found her breasts in the nude. Excellent. They were kind of small, falling slightly despite the young age of both -at seventeen, Rose hadn't yet tasted reciprocal romance- due to Jade's occasional reticence to wear a bra. Her nipples were a darker shade of brown, with their tips more marked. An indescribable sensation flooded Rose. Her breath came back, agitated.

Her ribs were marked. Underneath they had a slightly curvilinear waist, entirely perfect. And underneath,  _oh._ Underneath.

Her iliac crests were as accentuated as she expected them to be. Her hips, kind of narrow.

And...

"Rose," Jade said, trying to get her partly out of her stupor. "I've trimmed my pubic hair a bit in the light of the activities we're going to have. How's it look?"

She couldn't tear her eyes away from her vulva. After all, they were just genitals, one more part of her body, but there was something that stopped her. She knew  _that_  was the door to Jade's pleasure, and Rose really,  _really_  wanted to give pleasure to her. She wanted to make her fall apart from delight, she wanted to kiss her skin while Jade had orgasm after orgasm because of her virtuous fingers. Because even if it was true that Rose hadn't ever had sex with anyone, she hoped that when the (hypothetical...) time with Jade came she'd know how to excel in the field. She already trained with herself - thinking about her; at this point, without any kind of guilt.

It was then when her mind analyzed the girl's words.

_We're going to have...?_

Her pulse accelerated.

Despite being aware that this was only an erotic dream -common in her, with her-, she couldn't stop the commotion from coming. The most candied anxiety she'd ever had, manifested in her heart going even quicker -almost a tachycardia- and her breath being even more altered.

_And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart,_ _I do this every single time, every time…_

"Rose, love," Jade insisted. "Rose."

Placing her hands on Rose's shoulders, she sat on her.

_And she could feel her whole all of her skin against hers all of that contact her breasts against her breasts ass on her thighs vulva about to touch her at any moment-_

Jade kissed her on the mouth.

Her lips were chapped. It was unexpected, given the copious amounts of flavored lip balms Jade applied to her lips. Each time she wore them, Rose wanted to eat them from her lips. Which were now warm, not moving against hers - also unmoving because of the shock. Seconds later, they moved away completely.

Jade grazed her breasts to Rose's, putting pressure on Rose's torso with her legs.

Only then did Rose react. She blinked twice and tried to move and speak, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to move. For once, just for this once, Rose was speechless.

"Touch me, Rose," Jade asked getting her hands on the backside of Rose's neck.

She didn't need to ask twice.

Her hands went directly to Jade's waist. They groped it, felt it and, at last, pulled it towards her. Both of their bellies were  _finally_  touching, and she could feel all Jade against her skin. While one of her hands stayed there, the other one climbed behind her neck and pulled Jade towards her, making their lips collide.

This time the kiss was a lot more voracious. It was the peak of everything Rose had kept to herself for so, so much time; fierce and passional and  _freed,_  once and for all. It was the culmination of her dreams (and oh, knowing this was one wrecked her), of her deepest desires and needs, at this point.

Rose needed Jade. 

So she proved it by kissing her in a frenzy.

The hand she had placed on her neck went down her back, appreciating each one of the square centimeters of her skin she's so longed for.  _Mine_. She was putting too much pressure where her fingers passed, maybe, which made Jade moan. She couldn't say, though, that she cared: if this was a dream, she'd enjoy it, thank you very much. Under no circumstances may she want to hurt her. But now that she was here, she wanted to feel her entirely. Perceive her skin against hers and the friction to forever seep into herself. Their emotions, shared, tangled.

She felt Jade's vertebrae with her fingertips, all of them well remarked on her skin. She captured, both with her hands and her soul, her heat. The sudden love she showed corresponding to the kiss inundated her, brimming over. And all of that spilled, manifesting in the form of tears. They feel with no grief from her closed eyes, smudging her mascara and liquid eyeliner, black as the mourning she carried because of the knowledge of the situation's reality: one which wasn't real. Sweet, hot dreams.

She lowered her hand until she found her other one, on the part over her ass. Then, still sinking in the kiss, she branched off the directions of her two hands. One of them went to her ass, which was now laying on her lap. The other one, to her breasts.

They reached their destination at the same time. While with one she anchored herself, vigorously, to her ass, pampering it under the milk and grabbed it as to feel it entirely, with the other one she appropriated a nipple, the nub of which she constricted lightly between her fingers, awaiting Jade's reaction. It came quickly; the fingers Jade had on her shoulders put more pressure and another groan escaped her mouth, now separated from Rose's in order to catch her breath after the unbridled kiss.

"Rose, please, continue..." She begged lasciviously. 

The hand she'd placed on her ass ventured closer to her more intimate zones. It was more of a careful, cowardly touch, whether by her nerves being on edge because of the situation or by fear to hurt her. Although all her doubts were allayed when she felt Jade's hips sway in her tact, arching her back seeking more friction, more where she touched. One of her fingers came closer to her vagina.

For a moment, Rose was overcome by fear. She was wearing nail polish. This way she didn't dare finger her, knowing as she did all the kinds of infections she'd be subject to if she did.  _No..._

"Jade..." She sighed, sad. She set aside the hand she'd placed on her breast and looked at her nails.

Oh. Her dream had adapted her circumstances to the adequate ones.

Her nails were short, filed and devoid of any kind of dye.

So she didn't hesitate for a second when she placed that hand behind her neck and hauled her towards a passionate kiss, while with her other hand she palpated for the first time all of her vaginal zone. Jade moaned into the kiss and shuddered. Sweet. Sweet.  _Sweet_. The rose scent flooded the room. Rose was drunk on that flower, on Jade and on her skin. She bit her lower lip, provoking a new sigh.

The hand on her vulva explored excitedly the territory. She loved the texture and she loved the reactions that said exploration tore from Jade. She extended her hand all over the zone, feeling all of her folds. With her fingertips, she lightly stroked her clit's beginning. With the rest of her fingers, she felt its biggest part, kind of small. A present for Rose's touch. With her palm she felt her vaginal orifice, which released other fluids which weren't the rose milk. But if Jade was wet, Rose was wetter.

She undertook a more pleasing and less tentative massage on the zone. With a moderate force, she fondled her clit up and down with three fingers. Jade seemed to enjoy it, judging by the lovely way in which she tensed up and by the sighs that fell from her mouth.

One of her fingertips came closer to her entrance, trembling in the moment's frenzy. 

"Jade, do you want me to...?" The second part of the question was perfectly understood. But, anyway, just by thinking it Rose got a spasm. Feeling Jade's walls, with their doors open only for her.

"Please, yes," Jade answered ardently. "Yes, Rose, get inside me. I can't wait anymore," she implored highlighting her desire by rubbing her hips against Rose's abdomen, seeking friction against her fingers.

"But won't I hurt you?" Rose asked hesitantly. She wouldn't ever want to harm her.

"No. No, don't worry, I've done these things to myself before. Getting ready for you."

As Rose heard this, her breath hitched. She swallowed saliva when she realized the implications of these words.

"Does that mean that you've never...?" She couldn't finish the question, but Jade understood anyway.

"No, never. Rose," she looked her in the eye intensely. "It's just-- I only want you."

_I only want you_.

A tear rolled down Rose's cheek and, at the same time as one of her fingers penetrated into her vagina, warm and welcoming and everything she'd ever imagined, both of them melted into a kiss.

Rose was very, very lost.

She awakened, opening her eyes all of a sudden, wet with both vaginal fluids and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> im @esternoclidomastoidal on tumblr :3


End file.
